Blessed be the Meek
by Imogen74
Summary: A one-shot from the "When Loki Met Jane" fic-verse; a Thanksgiving special, if you will. Lokane.


_For the Thanksgiving holiday we enjoy in the US...a one-shot from the "When Loki Met Jane" fic-verse. _

* * *

><p>"It's a turkey…" Darcy was shaking her head.<p>

"I _know_ what it is called, Darcy. But you'll need to be more specific if I am to summon it here," Loki ground his teeth irritatedly.

Ridiculous Midgardian traditions…

"A bird. It's a big fucking bird. How else am I supposed to describe it?"

"Have you no imagination, Darcy Lewis? Come now, surely you can come up with some adjectives other than "big fucking bird…" spending time with Thor notwithstanding…"

"Thor has adjectives!"

"Thor has a hammer," and Loki turned away from Darcy, smirking a bit.

"Fine. I'll get Jane. Maybe _she _can describe a bit better what a turkey looks like," and Darcy left.

It had been about six months since the family moved to Asgard, and Jane wanted to keep some traditions from home in place. Apparently a Thanksgiving turkey was part of that…and though Loki had been present on Midgard for many Thanksgivings, Jane hadn't felt the need to celebrate much until now…maybe she was homesick.

He fidgeted a bit and sighed. He knew that this would happen…luckily, Baldur and Sadie were settling in nicely.

"What's up, Loki? Dunno what a turkey is?"

He turned to see his wife smiling at him. "Hello, love. I'm just giving Darcy a hard time."

"Well…can you do the thing?"

"Which thing are you referring to…?" and he snaked his hands around her waist. "There are so many to choose from," he smirked.

She sighed.

"What is it, dearest?"

"Well…I dunno…I would always get kinda sad around the holidays. Side effect of being an orphan."

He kissed the top of her head. "Gluttony always serves as an opiate to melancholy."

Jane pulled away. "Nope. Gluttony serves to make me regret my pants."

"That, Mrs. Odinson, is _my_ charge…" and he tugged at her jeans. "What are your thoughts on retiring early?"

"I think that you need to conjure a turkey for Thanksgiving dinner tomorrow," and Jane stood back. "Come on, Loki. It'll be great! Mashed potatoes, green beans…"

He sighed. "Should I conjure them already prepared?" he stepped back and held his hands up over the counter in the massive kitchen.

"No! What's the fun in that?"

"But you hate to cook…" he looked at her crookedly…

"But Darcy can help," and she shrugged.

He shook his head, and there was a cornucopia of unprepared Thanksgiving goodness…

A thawed turkey.

At least twenty pounds of potatoes.

Carrots, parsnips, turnips, onion, garlic…

"Wow," Jane whispered.

"Ah…one more thing…" he waved his hand once more and two dozen bottles of wine appeared.

"That's a lot of wine, Loki."

"Indeed…we should get started on it…" and he snatched a bottle of red and took his wife's hand. "Come love, let's go upstairs…"

* * *

><p>"Darcy…did you check the turkey?"<p>

"Dude…I checked it like, an hour ago. Aren't you supposed to not check it constantly?"

Jane went over to the oven and opened it…"But I don't want it to be overdone."

"Chill out. It's fine…you're making gravy, right?"

"Yes…"

"Relax, Jane…have some more wine."

Jane wiped her forehead and pulled her hair taut in her ponytail holder. "Ok…so…have you made your move?"

Darcy poured the wine. "No…I dunno. Maybe he's not interested…he's got Sif following him everywhere…"

Jane drank deeply. "He's known Sif for like, over a thousand years. If it hasn't happened yet, it probably never will."

"That is a sobering thought…a thousand years," Darcy paused. "Have some more wine."

* * *

><p>Jane was holding her stomach, rocking on the stool. Darcy's head was buried in her arms…she was quaking with laughter.<p>

"Oh my god!" Jane squealed. "Thor didn't really say that did he?!" tears were streaming down her face.

"YES! And then I was like, that's _not _what you _do_ with that, dude! It's a fucking hot dog! You eat it!"

Jane's cries of laughter grew silent, she was laughing so hard.

"Dearest…" a man's voice was heard.

Jane knew that voice…and then she heard screams of children…excited screams…

"Mommy! Is it ready?! We are so excited!" Sadie squealed.

Her jaw dropped. "Ummm…" Jane looked at Loki, who had a sort of knowing/disappointed/amused look on his face. "Just a minute, sweetheart…go tell Amma we will be eating soon."

Loki folded his arms in front of him. His face curled a smirk as Jane leapt from the stool and ran to the oven…

Smoke billowed from inside…if the palace had boasted smoke alarms, they all would've erupted in alert.

Darcy started to cough violently. "Jesus Jane. I _told _you to check it!"

Jane looked at her with a horrified glance. "You told me to STOP checking it! Oh my god…it's ruined…" and she slunk to the floor in a heap.

Loki was laughing hysterically.

"Fuck you, dude. This sucks," and Darcy attempted to get Jane up to start the clean up.

He shook his head and waved his hand. Everything was cleaned up and there was a beautiful meal in the mess's place.

"Can we feed our starving children now, Jane?"

But Jane wasn't paying attention. She was too busy crying on the floor…"I wanted to make it perfect…I wanted to do it…" she was mumbling.

"Jane, look at me," and he sat next to her on the floor, and Darcy left.

She gave him a watery smile.

"Do not fret, love…the meal is ready. And I'll not say a word to anyone…"

"I just wanted to _do _something…I feel like I never do anything…and I guess…" she swallowed. "I guess I miss home a bit."

"Why didn't you tell me this? We can visit…"

"Because…because I didn't want you to think that I was unhappy," she opined.

"_Are_ you unhappy?"

"No! I'm just…homesick."

Loki nodded, waved his hand, and the cornucopia was gone. "Christmas is coming, is that not so?"

"Yeah…" she wiped her face.

"What do you say we go to New York for Christmas?"

"Really…?" she whispered.

He kissed her mouth softly. "Really."

* * *

><p>"Why are we doing this again?"<p>

"You are to state all that you are thankful for, Thor. Start with your hammer," observed Loki.

"But why?"

"Because it is a tradition on Midgard, Thor," said Frigga. "Surely there are things which you are grateful for."

"I'm grateful for my nephew and niece," and he winked at them both. "For my mother and father…" he nodded at them. "For my brother and his wife…for them bringing Darcy Lewis…" his gaze fell. "And for Mjölnir."

Loki chuckled.

"What?" asked the Thunderer.

"Nothing, Thor…it is fortunate that you remembered your prized Mjölnir …what would a man be without his hammer?"

"In a sad state, to be sure…" replied Thor.

"Yeah," observed Darcy. "And some hammers are bigger than others."

"It can be observed, that no matter the size of one's hammer, the happiness it yields is worth the trouble," said Loki with a hint of reflection. "Not that I would place much emphasis on size, nor that my hammer is wanting…"

Jane kicked him. "I'm thankful for being here in Asgard…for having this wonderful meal…for my beautiful family…for Loki finding me on Midgard."

Loki smiled. "And I am thankful that Jane agreed to marry me…for our children…" he paused. "For my parents…" he cleared his throat. "And for the lack of smoke detectors in Asgard."

"For what?" Odin asked.

"Nothing…private joke," and Jane eyed her husband.

* * *

><p>The night was clear, and Jane sighed, standing outside on the veranda.<p>

"You are an angel."

Jane turned. "Hey Loki."

"What are you thinking about?" he asked, approaching her.

"The loveliness of the place."

"Midgard?"

"Asgard."

"Would you like, love, to visit, as I suggested?" and he nuzzled her neck.

"Really?" her eyes fluttered shut.

"Really," and his tongue traced her ear.

"Alright."

…they would be going for a visit to Midgard for Christmas…


End file.
